User blog:Jal85/Wild Mountain (S1) - 2
National Geographic Music plays Welcome to National Beeographic. Today we will discuss the various bugs that inhabit the Mountain. Firstly, the Ladybug. A simple creature that lives in red fields and feeds from red pollen. They are very weak and are regularly killed by Beekeepers in the thousands just for attacking when they pass by. Secondly, the Rhino Beetle. It is the blue equivalent of the Ladybug, that lives and feeds off blue fields and pollen. Like the ladybug, it is killed regularly, but is slightly more rampant than the Ladybug, having invaded the Pineapple Patch where the Ladybugs were too scared to go. Next is the Spider. Stronger than the Ladybug and Rhino Beetle, it only resides in the aptly-named Spider Field, feasting on the abundance of white pollen there. However, it is still no match for the beekeepers, which duck and weave around the Spider’s lunges while their bees kill them. A subspecies of the Spider, the Cave Monster, lives in the Werwolf’s cave. They guard a rare golden egg that is easily grabbed with enough haste. Next is the Mantis. It is like an upgraded Rhino Beetle, and leaps supremely far. It is not easy to avoid them but possible. They seem to like blue pollen. Now, the Scorpion. The red variant of the Mantis, they are valued for their rare drop of Stingers, a valued commodity. They live in red fields. Next, we have the Ants. There are multiple types, but they are all stuck behind the 20 Bee Gate in the Ant Challenge. Next to last, the bulky monster that is the Werewolf guards the whole of the 15 Bee Area, including a joint effort with the two Mantises in the Pine Tree Field. They would be a formidable enemy if it wasn’t for their very small brain, that cannot pathfind its way out of a obstructing cactus of punpkin, leading to its downfall. Finally, the last of the normal mobs but could be considered a boss in itself, the Stump Snail. The juggernauts of the Mountain, theses peaceful creatures move around their fields, using their long radula to scrape out pollen from flowers. Their shells and large size give them an absurdly high amount of health, which is more than appropriate for a creature that is not directly hostile. It’s radula will however injure anything it comes into contact with due to it being spiny for scraping pollen. There are legends in the Beekeeper ranks that the best of the best have been able to take down these gentle giants for the incredibly precious loot they have. Now for the boss monsters! First up is the King Beetle. Self-proclaimed Lord of the Beetles, he is special in which he emits toxic chemicals that make him and his lair seem brightly coloured, and he emits a deadly red aura around him. He is however very clumsy and it is easy to dodge and kill him. Panda Bear hates him. Brown Bear steals his emissions and stores them in the form of Royal and Star Jelly. The Tunnel Bear was once a normal bear but was corrupted by unknown forces. Now he lives in a tunnel and he will fiercely chase any prey until the end of the tunnel where he kills them with his infinite damage aura and consumes them. However at the first few sections it is possible to run around him and eventually kill him. His lair contains many prized items which is why many beekeepers come to fight him...and most never return. The Vicious Bee was once a loyal worker of the hive like all the other bees, but over time they developed bigger brains and saw the beekeepers’ tyranny over the bees. They tried to rebel, but what set this rebellion out from earlier bee rebellions was that the Vicious Bees could fight and they beat every single bee, until they all fled in unison and became rogue. They persuaded Science Bear to make them a Vicious Bee Egg generator that produced infinite amounts of Vicious Bee Eggs. They made hives and filled them with Vicious Bees and now there are thousands of Vicious Bee owner hives hidden somewhere. They frequently go out to enact revenge on the beekeepers, however the beekeepers usually defeat them and send them scurrying, dropping their spikes in the process which are a prized commodity among beekeepers. Science Bear used to DNA found on one of these spikes to make a cloning machine that produced mindless Vicious Bees forever loyal to their owner, for 250 spikes. Finally, the Stick Bug and his Stick Nymphs. They were the first to arrive at the mountain, a lone mage with the ability to create mini-contraptions of himself. As time passed, he lost connection to the other stickbugs and he slowly became accustomed to life on the Mountain, eventually deciding to challenge those who want to and can speak to him. He also goes out to do this a few times a day. Thank you for watching National Beeographic. Joins us next time as we discuss the leveling system of the bees and the crafting materials. Category:Blog posts